


Dancing Under the Pale Moonlight

by mangamaniac48



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Horror, Reader-Insert, Suggested gore, desire for vore, foot fetish (on Shuu's part), humiliation (of Shuu), mild verbal abuse, otential spoilers, self-destructive behaviour, set in first series, slightly(?) sadistic reader and masochistic Shuu, squirting., suggested vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: “Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere / Nothing scares me anymore.” - Summertime Sadness, Lana del ReyYou would rather choose your end than die shuddering in terror.Tsukiyama Shuu x Reader[Written in 2015]





	

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED: written in 2015
> 
> Original  
> A/n: 8) I really wanted to write a cutesy romantic smut piece for my favourite piece of trash but I honestly couldn't think of anything other than some sort of horror-smut thing. I'M SORRY. There's even some nasty kinks for you gross fellow trash-lovers. In all honesty though, writing these are new to me because I don't really “get” them... but they seemed in-character to Shuu for me so it is how it is...
> 
>  
> 
> This is set before the events of Tokyo Ghoul.

His teeth graze the skin at the base of your neck. You know he's holding back, trying not to sink those teeth into your skin and rip away a slice of flesh, holding himself back from devouring you. That would be decidedly uncouth – especially when he could savour you instead and turn you into a feast stuffed with the finest spices, draped over a platter to be served on his prized china. Instead, he contents himself with licking at your collarbones. He shudders while he breathes in your scent, trying not to lose himself, trying not to pounce and forget that ridiculous arrangement of yours and just hungrily consume you. You wouldn't be able to do anything – you were just a mere human, unable to match a Ghoul's strength! You notice his internal struggle as the veins in sclera of his eyes dilate, causing them to darken.

 

”Tsukiyama, we have an arrangement,” you say matter-of-factly.

 

”Oh, yes, of course,” he purrs. He could hold out for one more day, or two, or three. He did have Kanae on your case after all, working out how you possibly could have obtained information on him to blackmail him with, and where you were storing it. They were so close to finding it, he was certain. All he had to do was destroy it and then you would be his.

 

He unbuttons your blouse, kissing down your chest along the way. His cold slim hands caress your hips in lazy circles before sliding down your skirt and throwing it to the side. His hands grip your thighs through your stockings, massaging the soft flesh as he fantasises about biting into it – how  _juicy_  and  _tender_  it would be! One hand grips your right ankle before he lifts it towards his face, pressing the sole of your stocking-clad foot to his nose.

 

You laugh at him. “What the  _fuck_  are you doing?”

 

He doesn't reply, instead he chooses to inhale deeply while tracing circles on your sole with his thumb.

 

”Oh my fucking god, you are  _indecent and gross_ ,” you wrinkle your nose, squirming in discomfort as he moans. Your other foot finds its way to his crotch, stepping lightly on the tent that has formed in his pants. He cries out in pained pleasure, gasping into your skin for more, wetly moaning as you press your foot harder. You grind your foot into his crotch, swivelling your heel, causing him to keen with pleasure before thrusting his hips against you. He shivers as he climaxes, just like that, before leaning back onto the headboard, breathing heavily.

 

”Wow, disgusting,” you shudder as you peel off your stockings. He had drooled all over the sole of your right foot, and his expression suggested that he would eagerly have you step all over his crotch again. “You really came from me stepping on you, huh? What a masochist...”

 

You stand up on the bed, the mattress dipping as you align yourself so that your own crotch is level with his face. His eyes look dazed as you push yourself close to his face, and he almost lunges to bury his face into you but you step back, tutting.

 

”You're so gross, you should just stay right where you are as I get myself off,” you scold him. Disappointed, he leans back before you move towards him again, slipping a hand down to toy with yourself. His breathing is heavy and comes out in puffs, tickling you. You sigh as you rub at your clit, then spread yourself before him. Shuu's eyes roll back as he moans hungrily.

 

”Just from that? Just from smelling me down there you get like that? Disgusting,” you laugh, your other hand holding onto the headboard above Shuu to stabilise yourself. You slip two fingers inside yourself easily, shivering with delight from your own touch. Juices drip down to your knuckle and off in drops, right onto Shuu's chin, causing his eyes to widen as he desperately tries to collect it with his tongue.

 

You stifle a moan at the sight of his desperate expression, thrusting into yourself faster, and managing to brush against the sensitive place inside you that sends you over the edge. With a short scream, you lurch forwards as you reach climax. You come all over Shuu's lower face, mostly squirting into his mouth, but some of your juices ran down his chin and neck.

 

”Très bien,” he murmurs, greedily tasting the liquid. The taste and scent is intoxicating.

 

As he sits, panting, you unzip his trousers, pulling out his cock which was once against hard. You grip your hand around it and he  _almost squeals_  in delight, his cock throbbing immediately. You sit on it, rolling your hips, the wetness of your lower lips sliding all over his cock a delicious sensation. He shudders and begs for you to go harder, faster, to put it in you.

 

His phone rings.

 

”Go on, answer it,” you say mockingly. Shuu reaches across, fingertips just managing to grab his phone. It's Kanae.

 

You watch suspiciously as Shuu stills for a second, not reacting as you bounce on him a few times. Instead, he looks to you, eyes and lips widening significantly. It looks creepy and rather disgusting.

 

”My, my! So you never had any information about me in the first place, did you?”

 

”What?” you furrow your brow. “Don't be ridiculous, of course I do! How would you even know that?”

 

His sclera darken as he flips you on his bed so that he leans over you. “Dolce! It is true, then!”

 

”N-no, you're mistaken!” you snarl at him, adrenaline rushing through your bloodstream. You kick at his crotch, to which he gasps with delight from before pinning you to the bed with his body.

 

”Oh, mademoiselle, we have an arrangement,” he says, the unnaturally wide smile still on his lips, which he presses against the beating pulse in your neck as his long slim fingers dig into your hips.


End file.
